


Writing My Story Volume 1.

by KatsumiTanuichi



Category: Writing My Story
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsumiTanuichi/pseuds/KatsumiTanuichi
Summary: High-school novel writer, Tanuichi Katsumi had just entered his second-year in high-school and is ready to conque After updating finishing what was a new chapter for his work, he suddenly received an urgent phone call from his girlfriend, Miyamoto Ai. Tanuichi met up with Miyamoto in front of the mall only to discover that their nine-month relationship must come to an ending.





	1. My Wish Has Been Granted

Dreams. The fruit that bore from the trees which were watered by every drench of sweat coming from our hard work. Not all trees bear the fruit that we want. But if we try our best in every way we can, the reward we had hoped for will surely come.

I dreamed and am currently dreaming of being the greatest novel writer in Japan, and someday be successful. You are right to say that it might be impossible looking from my standpoint right now. But even if everybody is against me in achieving my long-term goal, I will never back down.

I am Tanuichi Katsumi and tomorrow, I will be a second-year at Komainu High.

It was 3:12pm. Nagisa had just left the house and traveled to her dormitory. Katsumi on the other hand, after sixteen hours of nonstop research and writing, finally finished the next chapter of his novel to be posted on the website he had created. He shuts down his laptop and lays down on his bed, with a crashing noise.

His eyes closed and subsequently, his phone had vibrated.

He reaches to his phone in a grunting tone, finding out that it was a recent message from his girlfriend, Miyamoto Ai, an upcoming third-year from the same high-school.

It had read, “Katsumi, please come meet me at the mall today. It’s urgent.”

He types in the word “Why?”, but wasn’t able to receive a reply from her.

An hour later after he had received that message, he had finally arrived to the mall with the same gear he always wore.

The set contained a plain yellow shirt on top, with white shorts for his bottom. His hair was the same as always, with no combs used. For his footwear, he had worn clean white sparkly shoes paired with short black socks. To top it off, he had wrapped around him was a body bag to accompany him in carrying small items.

Tanuichi was constantly squinting his eyes due to the lack of sleep that he was having in order to upload the new chapter of his novel. Even after that, he had brought a manga to research about Japanese grammar. loved Japanese entertainment. In fact, his room was decorated with pictures of his favorite anime characters. As for his bookshelves, it was filled with countless manga from left to right. Japanese entertainment is what made him value writing. That’s why he cherishes it a lot more than anything else.

He opened the manga and started reading it. As he turned to his current page, everything suddenly froze. “Everything is starting to get dramatic.” he grinned as he turned to the next page.

Akari said, “It’s been a long journey between me and you. I think it would be best if we were to go on our separate ways. Your love has made me the happiest girl in the world. The problem is… I don’t think it will ever work out anymore. I had already found someone that I also like and if he finds out we are together, there is no doubt that he wouldn’t like me anymore too. I think… we should break up.”

Tanuichi’s reading was interjected by Miyamoto as she arrives at the sidewalk. She stood to his far right while looking at the ground and stomps, causing him to gaze at her.

“Oh, Ai-san! Looking beautiful as ever.” he hesitated then continued, “What caused the urgent meeting?”

Miyamoto steps closer to him and stopped as she reaches a one-meter distance.

“I had been busy writing the latest chapter for my manga. Sorry if I wasn’t able to reply to all of your texts. Is that maybe the reason why you had called me here?”

“Katsumi!”

Miyamoto shouted Tanuichi’s name as if it was a cry, leaving him confused. He walked a bit closer to her and softly said, “Ai… san???”

People around began circulating the two of them as they stand on the ground looking at each other. He was confused for one bit. Miyamoto turns around and walks away from him. “Ai-san?” Tanuichi piped in order to call her attention.

More and more people began looking at the two of them. In a split-second, people froze, except for the two of them. He looked around and it was all dark and her colors suddenly started to fade. Tanuichi then calls her out once more and for five seconds, there wasn’t a single answer.

“Ai-san??? What’s the problem? Why won’t you answer me?” Tanuichi badgered as Miyamoto stops and turns around once more. “Ai…”

“It’s been a long journey between me and you. I never really expected myself to do this. I think it would be best if we were to go on our separate wa…” Miyamoto was suddenly halted by Tanuichi. He runs towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. “You are joking right? Please tell me it’s a joke.” he badgered. Miyamoto shoves Tanuichi and continued to talk.

“Your love has made me the happiest girl in the world. The problem is… I don’t think it will ever work out anymore. I had already found someone that I also like and if he finds out we are together, there is no doubt that he wouldn’t like me anymore too. I think we should break up.” She hesitated,

“Sorry. Katsumi.”

“Huh?”

Suddenly, everything Tanuichi sees was pitch black. He is trapped in this darkness, floating in the middle of it. Passing by were the memories he had with her. He felt a very hurtful feeling in his heart, as if it was locking itself towards the lungs.“It… hurts. What is this, why is everything black?”

He felt like falling down from a cliff and eventually landed on a large piece of paper that was a page torn off from the manga that he was reading and it read the exact same last words Miyamoto gave him.

“I guess, my life was like this dramatic manga story. Colorless, dull, sad.” lamented Tanuichi. Time started to run fast. Then, he returned back to this colorful world.She walks away from him as he falls to the ground sobbing, and heartbroken. All those efforts he had done was put to waste.

“Why was it all so sudden? I never remember doing any wrong doings to her. Everything I had done for her was positive. But why? Was there just someone else more special than me?” he hesitated, “Well, I guess this how those manga characters feel when they got their hearts broken.” cried Tanuichi as he tries to wipe off all his tears falling down to his cheeks.

“April 6, 2020. I will never forget that date…”

It was night time. The boy walked to his house and lays down on his bed. He drags his arms downwards as he slowly began to weep and blamed himself for everything that happened. After they had dated for exactly nine months now, the memories he had with her was like a shooting star, gone in a flash. He couldn’t stop rolling on his bed, weeping as he recalls the scene that was two hours ago.

His laptop accidentally fell down due to the force that was coming out from his rolling. It had made a cracking sound, and made the screen’s glass shatter into pieces. He wiped his tears and hurried to check on it, but it was too late. He went back to laying down, continuing to sob.

“Great. Now even my most precious item is broken.”

The weather was cold. He kept weeping on his bed causing a wet mattress and was stuttering so much that it caused him to burst out more tears.  
“If I had only made you even more satisfied, I was sure that you wouldn’t have to find someone other than me. I was lacking something and I do not know what it is.” He hesitated then, “WHY???” Tanuichi punches his mattress as he bawled on it.

He rolls over and falls to the ground. Suddenly, his phone vibrates. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks it out. The sender of the message was named Miyamoto Ai, his one-and-only ex-girlfriend.

It had read, “Thanks for everything, Katsumi.” He read the message and slowly fell asleep saying, “My efforts were all turned to waste.”  
…

According to Stephen Packer, “Love is strong yet delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this. To be in love is to respect this.” Love can be unfair, love can be torture, and sometimes love can solve problems. It is a drug that provides this sort of feeling that makes humans feel things when experiencing it. It can make the heart skip a beat, warm the body or head, it can be anything. Love is so weird, but… what is it exactly?

The next day was the beginning of the new school year. Tanuichi Katsumi is about to start his new life as a single boy, and is now a second-year high school student who studies in Komainu Science Academy.

Students enter the campus as the wind blows the petals of the newly bloomed cherry blossoms. It was a huge academy. The main building was composed of four floors. The top three were assigned to each respective year, the last floor meanwhile was built for the faculty rooms of the teachers. Bordered on the east side was the cafeteria, a place where students walk to and eat. On the west was the track field where sports events were held in. To top it all, at front was Komainu’s gymnasium, used for festivals, sports, etc.

Finally, Tanuichi arrives after riding a train to reach the campus. He ambles to the building and wanders around as he eventually finds his classroom. Like any ordinary classroom, it had its characteristics. The nerds were in the corner talking about some game, the popular girls were talking about the trends in the media, and had other several groups that make up the class.

Tanuichi settles down on one of the vacant seats at the back row. He looked around and noticed that the place was also colorless. All he saw was grey, black, and white. The sound of the wind was all he can hear. He pulls his romance comedy manga out of his bag and continued reading the newly released volume.

“I didn’t get to release the new chapter.”

“I was too tired after walking that far to get dumped.”

“Stupid Katsumi.” said Tanuichi.

Suddenly, a boy came towards him trudging. The boy greeted him. He yelped, “Good morning Katsumi!!!” Tanuichi being cold, didn’t reply. The boy thought perhaps maybe Tanuichi wasn’t able to hear his very loud greeting. So, he tried again.

“Katsumi! Good morning!” the boy repeated.

“Oh. It’s you… Kenji. Good morning.” Tanuichi faltered after that surprise attack by the boy.

His name was Tahara Kenji, another second-year student and is the classmate and best friend of Tanuichi. He was concerned that his best friend was invisible today. Because back in their first-year, Tanuichi was always the first one to greet.

Knowing what happened during the summer vacation, he wasn’t happy about it and was depressed. Suddenly, the bell started to ring and everybody took their seats.

Tahara stares at Tanuichi as he took his seat. The room suddenly became quiet and formed a very heavy atmosphere. Everybody shut down and looked at him as he was reading a romance comedy manga.

“I can’t stay like this. If they notice me, they might ask me about what happened. I need to say something funny.” He stood up and fell down forward bringing the table with him. “Ow.”

The class laughed at him as he brought himself back up. The teacher walked inside the classroom. Then, a girl came rushing towards the door to Tanuichi’s right. She tripped and fell down on Tanuichi and stepped on him accidentally.

“Ow… Again!” he hollered.

Everybody was laughing, including the teacher.

It was Maeda Misaki, A.K.A. Tanuichi’s best friend. She has a charming and alluring aroma and curvy body that attracted many men.  
“Oof. Oh, sorry.” she hesitated and noticed that it was him, “Tanuichi-kun? Oh my, I’m sorry.”

Tanuichi tries to get back up on his feet. He wipes off the dust from his legs with his hands. He glared to his left and saw Maeda.

“Maeda-san? What the hell is wrong with you? Can you be a little more careful? Ugh…” he fumed.

“Tanuichi-kun… I’m sorry, I… I… didn’t mean to.” stammered Maeda as she began to stand up.

“Go back to your seat. You are already late and is already causing trouble.” he fumed once more. The class stopped laughing.

“O-O-Okay. Sensei, I am sorry for troubling you.” stuttered Maeda as she bows down.Students began to look at Tanuichi and was being the core of the student discussions. Tanuichi felt angry due to the events that occurred yesterday.

“Tsk. What have I done? That was terrible, I shouldn’t have done it. I need to apologize to Maeda-san later.” Tanuichi once again recalls the event and takes a deep breath trying not to cry. Suddenly, the bell rang.

It was break time. Maeda packs her things and rushes towards Tanuichi, as the students leave the classroom one-by-one.  
“Tanuichi-kun, I’m sorry. I… didn’t mean to. I was just being careless that’s all. I hope you forgive me.” apologized Maeda as she looks down at her feet.

Tanuichi looks away at her and stands. “No, no. It’s not your fault. I was just a bit stressed. I’m sorry Maeda-san.” he replied. Maeda pulls her fist towards her chest, and walked closer to Tanuichi.

“Is… there something wrong? What happened?”

Tahara walks to the front door and glares at Tanuichi and Maeda for a split-second and exited. Tanuichi looks at her and realizes that he had said something about being stressed. He smiles and spoke.

“N… n… nothing… It’s just that umm… I was stressed because of all the household chores…” he stutters as he scratches his head.

“Oh no. That was some terrible reasoning. I have to think of something to back this statement.”

“Hmm??? That didn’t seem to be like… a big deal problem…” she faltered. Tanuichi expected her to know. He thought of a different reason that was connected to it.

“Oh. What I meant was, my sister and I were fighting for the household chores and couldn’t decide who is going to do it. I volunteered, but she wanted to do it too. Then we had a brother sister fight. Heh.” Tanuichi prattled while laughing.

"Really? That’s funny. If you really have any problems, you can to talk me anytime…” she hesitated,

“I guess I’ll get going now. Bye.” she waves as she walks to the exit. Tanuichi waves back as Maeda leaves.

“That was so close.” his thought mumbled.

A week later after dismissal, Tanuichi has been frequently quiet the past week, which caused his friends to worry. He didn’t care about hiding it anymore for he has already been so depressed. Tahara and Maeda both walk up to him and he looks back at them.

“Oh… Maeda, Kenji.”

The atmosphere was heavy, as the three were constantly just looking at each other. “Katsumi, what is wrong with you? Just look at yourself. You don’t look like your true self anymore.” Tahara puzzled as he places his hand on the top of Tanuichi’s head.

“You have been like this for the past week. You aren’t as explosive as you are before. Did anything happen? Please tell us. We are your friends.” Maeda added.

Tanuichi unzipped his bag and inserted his manga. He zipped it right back up and carried it, looking downwards as he runs towards the exit. Tahara tries to reach him with his hand and pulled it back leaving the two best friends alone standing. Tanuichi kept looking down as walks down the hallway, mumbling the thoughts that were inside of his head.

“What the hell happened to me. I’m such a terrible person, maybe that’s why Ai-ch… Miyamoto-san broke up with me. Ugh, I am such a fool.” murmured his thought as his hand covers his face as he exits the school. Maeda and Tahara shouted from the classroom calling his name, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. He ran down three floors to reach the bottom then suddenly,

He began to slow down and a familiar voice halted him. “Katsumi-kun???” and the girl who said it was his one-and-only ex-girlfriend, Miyamoto Ai. They stood two meters apart from each other.

He looks down and raises his head up and said, “Miyamoto-senpai, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I wasn’t enough for you. I’m sorry if I wasn’t able to keep you satisfied.” Tanuichi wailed as he remembers the two of them in the same situation.

He hesitated, “I hope you stay happy with this new boyfriend of yours.” He ran again as he wiped his tears. Miyamoto looked back at him running, but didn’t have the urge to do anything. The best friends both stare at him, as he runs away from his ex-girlfriend.

“Why am I such a terrible friend? I didn’t even do anything. I just stood there and did nothing.

"I am pathetic.” Tahara yells as he falls to his feet.

Maeda pats Tahara at the back while his tears fall off and said, “We both did nothing.”

Tanuichi finally arrives at his home. “I’m back!” raged Tanuichi as he runs to his room, and slams the door.

Nagisa, his older sister, wasn’t there, so he was there alone. He lays down on his bed again, full of tears. He shouts, cries, hesitated then,  
“The world is unfair. I did everything I could to make sure she wouldn’t go. Yet, she replaced me for that hunky third-year. How the hell do I fix myself? After all that? I even caused trouble for my best friends. Life is full of crap.” he sighed and sobbed.

He continued to read his romantic comedy harem manga. He wiped off all his tears and smiled. “I wish this was my life story.” he added.  
Tanuichi continues to flip the pages. Manga were all colorless pictures and words of anime characters but when it’s great, its colors show up and brightens up your mood. That is what the manga has given Tanuichi after his first heartbreak. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and typed on his wish memo, “I wish I was the main character of a romance comedy harem.”

Two months have passed since the break up between Tanuichi and Miyamoto. A week before his day of birth. Tanuichi casually walks inside of his classroom and sits down reading the newest volume of the manga he had been reading since the start of the school year. For the last two months, the room was quiet, the atmosphere was always light, and it was different.

Maeda walks up to Tanuichi to greet him. “Tanuichi, good morning! I heard that next week is your birthday. Are you planning to have a party?” Maeda questioned with her facing his back. Tanuichi turns around and looks at Maeda.

“I’m not planning to have one, Maeda.” Tanuichi disagreed.

“Maeda. Can you please look after my laptop for a second? I’ll be back in a jiff.”

Tanuichi exits the classroom as he heads towards the comfort room. Maeda opens his laptop and went to his story editing page. The main character was currently dumped by his girlfriend. He went to his TV to watch a newly released romance comedy harem show, and had wished that he had been the main character of the harem instead for it had looked so fun. Maeda further scrolls down and no other texts followed. After seeing everything else, she had closed it and waited for him.

Tanuichi eventually came back and sat down on his chair.

“Thanks, Maeda. You can go now.”

“Y… y… yes.”

She walks up to Tahara and sits down beside him at the floor. “I had a glimpse of his novel.” Maeda grinned thinking about it.

“Oh! We could read what he was writing in the novel and do something about it. What was it containing?” quizzed Tahara.

“Do you know the trend among the students of our school and possibly other schools?”

“The trend?”

Maeda pulls her phone out of her pocket and directed it to a social media website. It had shown a poll that was answered by two-hundred Komainu high-school students. It tackled the question of which genres do most students watch to keep track of the trend. The results were…

“A poll on Twitter gave the Komainu students on which anime genre they mostly watch. The results show romance comedy harems.”

“Yes, and?”

“Tahara, has Tanuichi told you anything about his writings?”

“Nope, not at all. Please explain.”

“He writes every experiences and thoughts he has through the main character and portrays it.”  
Tahara’s pointed his attention at Maeda as she explained.

“The chapter that I had a glimpse of was a dramatic scene when the main character was suddenly dumped by his girlfriend. He went on to binge-watch his favorite romance comedy anime on his TV, and wished for it.”

“Maybe that’s what he had wanted. He wanted to be the main character of a romance comedy harem series.” Maeda connected.  
“You might be correct, Maeda-san.”

“But we can’t just pay people to like him, that’s messed up.” Tahara added.

“I know it’s messed up, but we have to do something to cure him from his anxiety.”

“What if he gives up on his writing?”

“We are not sure about his thoughts right now.”

Tahara stands up and pulls Maeda’s arm as they walk towards the stairs. Maeda sat on one of stairs, while Tahara stood in front of her. His head was pointed towards the floor, and after a split-second, he rose his chin up and said, “He’s not going to just give up on something he had been working for in a long time. I know that. He always told me to never give up on my dreams. Because one day… he told me that in the future, I will accomplish my long-term goal of being a musician. He’s not the kind of person to disappoint us, I’m sure of it. If you really do know him, then that’s one thing you should know about.” Tahara stopped and continued in a louder tone,

“Don’t ever tell me that there is a chance that he will just throw it away.”  
Tahara steps one foot forward away from her but Maeda stops him by pulling his pinky finger. She answered,

“I’m not…”

“Your idea is great, and I might know two people who could come closer to him.” Tahara interjected.

“I’ll trade away my limited-edition manga.” he added. There was a slight pause. Maeda pulled his finger harder and said,

“You can’t…”

“If it’s to bring back the happiness that is my best friend, I’d do everything I can. My best friend is much more important than just a thousand-dollar worth manga.” Tahara interjected again.

“Tahara.”

“It’s okay. It’s not really something that I’d value for a long time.”

Tahara walks towards the stairs and drags Maeda down beside him. He moved closer to her and whispered to her ears,  
“Here’s the thing…”

The bell rang, and it was break time. Students scurried down the hallway and stairs down to the cafeteria. Groups among the class sat beside each other inside. Maeda, Tahara, and Tanuichi, all sat down at the vacant three seat table. Tahara and Maeda notices that all that Tanuichi brought was his romcom manga (as they expected), and looked straight at Tanuichi.

“Tanuichi-kun, are you going to eat? If you didn’t bring any food, you might as well line up at the cafeteria line before it gets too long.” Maeda suggested.

“You need to eat as well.” Tahara added.

Tanuichi nodded, stood up, and walked towards the line and arrived. In front of him was a short, cute, long-haired girl reading a familiar manga.

He was able to recognize her from the manga store a month ago during the selling of the new manga volumes of his list.

He tapped her back and asked her, “That seems familiar, what’re you reading?” The girl turned around and showed him. It read “Lace Dreams” then turned back.

“Might you be the girl who bought that at the bookstore?”

“Are you that boy who bought the new volume of the Ice Cream series?” the girl answered as she turns around.  
Tanuichi nodded. It was the romcom manga he was reading.

“So, it must be you. I’m Tanuichi Katsumi from Class 2-C. Nice to meet you.” he grinned as he introduces himself.

“Kayumi Michiko.” she responded. Maeda and Tahara while looking at Tanuichi smiles as their plan succeeded.

Two hours ago during homeroom, Maeda discussed to Tahara a plan to create a harem of girls to like Tanuichi. The first target was Kayumi Michiko, student of Class 2-A. Kayumi like Tanuichi, is a big fan of romance comedy novels and manga and that she might develop feelings for Tanuichi once she finds out more about him. She was one of Tahara’s middle school classmates and friend. Tahara planned out a cafeteria execution plan to get them to start a conversation, but it was a huge risk.

Tahara walks up to Kayumi at the hallway as Maeda guards the front door to assure that Tanuichi doesn’t come out.

“Kayumi-san. Hello.” Tahara greeted as Kayumi was reading her romance manga.

Kayumi pointed his attention towards Tahara.

“What do you need from me? Have you finally decided to offer?” she hinted.

“Yes, I’m offering you the limited edition.” responded Tahara.

The girl was now convinced to having a conversation. She wanted to add the limited-edition manga of My Fake Boyfriend to add to her collection, a manga Tahara bought a long time ago during his elementary days and there were only ten original copies existed in the entire world. Kayumi offered him many valuable things but nothing had convinced him to give up the manga. He had waited for the right time and it was now.

“What’s the offer then?” challenged Kayumi.

“I just need some of your lo¬…” Tahara was halted by a slap from Kayumi.

“I can’t just givethat to anyone.”

“Ow.” howled Tahara. “I’m not the one who will be needing it. "I just need you to be part of my plan to cheer up my best friend, Katsumi.” Tahara rubs his face after receiving a painful slap from her.

Kayumi suddenly remembers the rumors that were being talked about. Some women from her class were discussing the rumored broken relationship of Tanuichi and Miyamoto. Kayumi seems to eavesdropped a little bit.

“Tanuichi-kun? Oh. I heard he had just broken up with his girlfriend. Poor guy. That must have felt really… bad.” she guessed as she closes her manga.

“You just have to be in a harem of girls for a week, and perhaps date him once?” She thought about it for a second and then agreed.

“That’s it? It’s a deal then.” agreed Kayumi as they both shake each other’s hands.

“Here… It’s been in my bag for a long time. I had waited for a time like this to come. Thank you so much, Kayumi-san.” he thanked her as he pulls out the manga out of his bag and hands it over to her.

“I’m going back now… I guess.” she replied.

Kayumi enters her classroom as the bell starts to ring. Tahara realizes that he has to get going as well and gave her a wave. “Thank you, Kayumi-san!!!” he yapped at her as he waves his hand in the air.

Tahara’s plan was a success. He went back to the classroom and informed Maeda. Kayumi on the other hand is full of joy on the inside and was shaking. The plan now shifts to the second girl.

The next target was a person who actually adores Tanuichi but wasn’t strong enough to express her feelings towards him. She was one of Maeda’s female best friends, and her name was Kagawa Chinami. The two discussed the situation with her and she agreed to be part of the plan.

“I want to help Tanuichi-kun, but I… d… d… don’t think that I am strong enough to do what you have asked me.” spluttered Kagawa.

“Chinami-chan, you just have to be a little bit close to Tanuichi for a while. Talk to him, email him, or whatever. He is in a different state but he can still communicate with his friends.” Maeda described what the situation would look like.  
Kagawa looks down and then nods and thinks about it. She thought of the fantasies that could probably happen when they are together causing her to blush as red as a tomato.

“O… o… okay! I will do it. If it’s to help Tanuichi-kun.” she stuttered.

“Thanks Kagawa-san. He has been like this for two months straight. We just have to make him get over it and move on. It’s been difficult seeing him like this.” Tahara gave his thanks.

“Yes. I have been worried too. I’m glad to be helping you.” she responded.  
She smiles as Tahara and Maeda wave their goodbyes and left the campus. As they were walking, they went to discuss who their next target would be.  
Kagawa walks to the classroom and glares at Tanuichi. Tanuichi calls her out for something and every inch he walks nearer to him, her face turns even more red.

“Kagawa-san… Hiratsuka-sensei asked you to submit the papers to her. Are you okay? You look as red as a tomato.”  
She takes the paper and rushes outside. He was left hanging and was confused.

“Kagawa… san???”

“Maeda-san, who shall be the third victim?” Tahara asked while he was taking a pen and paper out of his bag.

“Should we really call those people our victims? That’s so wrong of you Tahara-kun. They are here to help Tanuichi escape from that condition.”

“Good victims?”

“No.”

The two while thinking arrived at Maeda’s apartment. They still haven’t decided on the third girl yet. Maeda suggests that they walk another round at the street. It was getting dark and they still haven’t decided, then Tahara had an idea…

“No one really likes to read manga as much as Tanuichi. There are some but they hide it, unlike Kayumi who literally shows it in front of the class every discussion.” Maeda mumbled.

“I have an idea, but you may not like it.” he replied and he smiled at Maeda.

Tahara inserts his pen and paper inside of his bag as they stop walking.


	2. Take Me To Your Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahara had offered his limited-edition manga to Kayumi Michiko of Class 2-A in order to obtain a piece of Tanuichi's dream harem. After class, Tahara instructed Kayumi to borrow a manga from Tanuichi in order to create a small bond between them, but her plan was halted when a surprise person showed up.

As Maeda and Tahara left the campus, Kagawa was assigned to submit the class papers to Hiratsuka-sensei on dismissal. She ran outside quick as light after making contact with him.

“Kagawa… san???” Tanuichi muttered as she run away. He went on to pack his things then suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. A girl came to walk inside of the classroom, and it was Kayumi Michiko.

“Hello, Tanuichi-san.” she greeted as she walks towards him.

“Kayumi-san??? The girl from earlier. What are you doing here?”  
She walks closer to Tanuichi and suddenly grabs his hand.

“Huh?! W… w… what?” Tanuichi shivered.

“May I come to your house tonight? Please.” she pleaded as she grasps his hand even harder.

Tanuichi was shaking. He removes his hand from the trap that she had created but was stopped as Kayumi then makes her second move by raising her head in order to let out the alluring fragrance located on her neck. He looks away and covered his nose to avoid being attracted to her smell.

“What’s this about? Is this some kind of trick?” peppered Tanuichi as he tries to fan away the charming scent.  
Kayumi opens Tanuichi’s bag and pulls out his manga. He tries to stop her but wasn’t able to.

“I want to read the whole Ice Cream series. Please let me come to your house to receive all the volumes.” Kayumi politely begged as she bows down.

“I’m willing to lend you my manga collection but… can’t I just… give it to you tomorrow? You don’t have to come t…. t… to my place.” he effused.  
He felt a slight bit of embarrassment, takes a deep breath.

“It’s okay… don’t be embarrassed. I won’t do anything to you, I promise. Please let me come, I can’t bear to wait.” entreated Kayumi.

“B… b… but my room is messy. If she sees the mattress I just flooded yesterday, I’m…” effused Tanuichi as he was suddenly halted by Kayumi for she had already walked to the front door and didn’t give him a chance to explain.

“Let’s go. I already have my stuff.” she walks out of the classroom as he thought of his unrealities.

“Eh? Already?”

“Is this a dream come true? A girl wants to come to my place? For nine months straight, Miyamoto-senpai hasn’t even entered my room. Then suddenly, this girl I just met wants to come inside?” he prattled. He stood there for a minute and didn’t notice that Kayumi had already walked out. Then, he noticed and hurried after her.

“Hey! Wait. Wait up!” boomed Tanuichi as he tried to halt Kayumi from walking to catch up to her.

The two both walk out of the campus together. Kayumi was continuing the Lace Dreams series, and Tanuichi was just red as an apple. Students from the school began circulating them and were causing misunderstandings.

“Do you think it’s normal? That a girl like you which I had just met recently, to come to my place??? Rumors are about to be spread across the campus knowing that I am famous.” he groaned as he tries to cover his face from embarrassment.

“I’m just borrowing some manga.” she muttered.

“Oh, right…” Tanuichi’s face turns back normal as he tried to think of her as a male.

“She’s so quiet, and reading a manga while walking??? What if a car just comes by and causes an accident???” he thought worriedly and hesitated,

“I need to tell her to stop, but I can’t since she is clearly enjoying her manga.” he added.  
The two both stop at a bench near the crossing line waiting for the red light to go green. A pair of recognizable women crossed them and suddenly, Kayumi and Tanuichi were both spotted;

“Have you seen the…”

The girls both turn to Kayumi and Tanuichi hid behind the wall so that he could not be spotted with her to not cause more rumors. The girls still managed to spot him.

“It’s Michiko!” the girls gasped.

“What are you doing here with him?”

The girls turned out to be two Class A students. Tanuichi walks further away from them and scratches his head. The short girl grabbed her arm that was holding the manga, while the tall girl grabbed her other hand.

“Are you trying to be a rebound?” the first girl questioned.

“Yeah. Yeah. Michiko, explain.” the second girl added.

Since Tanuichi was at the other side, he couldn’t get a grasp of what they were talking about. He decides to cover his face as he pulls her arm.  
“I have no idea about what they’re talking about…”

Kayumi was a bit furious because she wasn’t able to read her manga in that situation. She pulls her arm away from the short girl, causing the tall girl to let go of her hand. Tanuichi saw her reaction and tries to pull her away.

“Kayumi-san! Let’s just go.” he whispered. Tanuichi grabs her hand and walks towards his house’s direction. He declared that he is prepared for any consequences that will happen. He closes his eyes and looks at her, and she was still reading her manga.

Both of them reach the final crosswalk and waited for the red light to turn green. Since Kayumi was still too focused about her manga, Tanuichi was forced to grab her left hand to guide her walking. The light finally turned green.

“Kayumi-san… I think you sho…” Tanuichi was interjected by a running vehicle.

“Hey! Kayumi-san!” he hollered as he stopped her from crossing.

Kayumi stepped one foot ahead of him and almost got hit. Luckily, he was able to pull before  
had reached her. After all that had just happened, Kayumi was still reading her manga.

“Are you okay?” Tanuichi worryingly asks Kayumi and yet, she didn’t answer.

“What the hell was that man? The light was red on your perspective!” exploded Tanuichi as he tried to call out the driver of the vehicle.

“What are you thinking?! It could have had hit you, if it wasn’t for me.” growled Tanuichi.  
Kayumi closes her manga and looks at him.

“Tanuichi-kun…”

She already knew that a car was coming. Knowing him, she was ninety-nine percent sure that she was going to be saved. She closes her eyes and hugs him. Tanuichi’s temperature rose up causing him to suddenly just jump.

“Yes. I have to do everything I can to ensure that what Tahara had given me is as worth as this is.” the thought on her brain spoke.

“K… K… Kayumi-san??”

Students passed by and took pictures of him being forcefully hugged by her. Kayumi looked at him in the eye and made him blush even more. She said,

“Thank you, Tanuichi-kun.”

“I… it’s… n…n…nothing… now if u may please.” he stuttered. Kayumi releases him and continued reading her manga. Tanuichi facepalms himself and shakes his head.

“Tsk. I mean it’s normal to see people like that, but for me it isn't.”

The two eventually reach the Tanuichi residence. Kayumi eventually reached the last page of her manga and put it right back inside her bag. They stop as they reach the front door. He places his right arm on her shoulder and said,

“Kayumi-san, I suggest that you stay here and wait for me.”

“No.” she refused.

“Huh?”  
“Oh no, it’s happening! When a girl and a boy come inside a boy’s room, every manga reader knows that something dirty will happen. I… I can’t.”  
He closes his eyes and turns around. He looks at her awkwardly with his face red again.

“B… b… but… why???” he stuttered.

“To select which manga.”

“Oh, right. She hasn’t seen my manga collection.”

Tanuichi thinks about how she will go see the collection without her having to come upstairs. He thought of bringing the books downstairs, but then it would just require time. His phone suddenly buzzed. It was a video notification of one of his favorite anime YouTubers. Now he had thought of a great idea by taking a picture of his manga collection and to send it to her. He also thought that it had also been a great opportunity for them to switch numbers.

“H… how about I just send you a picture of my collection?” he hesitated,

“How about we s… s… switch numbers???”

Kayumi softly replied, “I don’t have my phone with me right now.” She’s lying. Her phone was hidden inside of her backpack. Tanuichi had no other choice, he had to let her inside to see.

“I have no choice. I have to accept defeat.”

“Fine, come on in.”

A voice from inside of the house was heard. It had echoed from the kitchen to the front door. He recognized that voice, he realized… that his sister, Nagisa, has come back home from her dormitory.

“Tanuichi??? Are you home??? Is somebody with you???”

“Nee-san?!”


End file.
